TrickorTreat!
by shelvis77
Summary: Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper go trick-or-treating on Halloween. Who will get the most candy? fun, pointless story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (or any of the other characters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (or any of the other characters)!

Enjoy!

"Oh Bella, come on! You're gonna look great! I promise." Said Alice.

Bella laughed. She knew that she couldn't argue about the future with Alice. Even if it was something as minor as her looks. "I know, I know. I believe you. Its just that I've never done this before. I don't understand what the big deal is. All you do is go up to random houses, ask for candy, and hope they don't slam the door in your face or laugh at your dorky costume! Whats the point again?"

"Oh come on. Trick-or-Treating is fun! We do it every year. Me, Emmet, Jasper, and sometimes Edward go out and see who can get the most candy. Whoever gets the most gets to pick everyones costumes for the next year. Everyone always prays that Emmet doesn't win because he always chooses the stupidest costumes. Once he actually made me go as a fortune teller. Can you believe that?" Alice was wrinkling her perfect nose in distatse at the memory. "You'd better be glad I won last year. Oh, I chose the BEST costumes! We are all going to look great!"

Bella adjusted in her chair so she could look at Alice's face. "Well, I like my costume, but what did you pick for everyone else?"

"You'll see…"

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon

3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight does NOT belong to me

Disclaimer: Twilight does NOT belong to me!! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I also do not own any of the costume characters!

Enjoy!

"Alice! Bella! Hurry up!" Rosalie called from downstairs (a little impatiently I might add).

"We're COMing," Alice sang. We headed downstairs, and I felt a little out of place and awkward in my costume. But when I saw that everyone else was dressed elaborately also, the color in my cheeks slowly faded.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Actually they looked more than great. They all looked like they had stepped out of halloween costume magazines. As I looked around and paid more attention to who was wearing what, I had to suppress a giggle.

Emmet and Rose were dressed as Beauty and the Beast. It fit them perfectly. Rosalie looked like a blonde Belle in her poofy yellow dress, and Emmet looked rather hairy in his Beast costume. Alice was dressed as a dead bride, with fake blood and everything. But she still looked like a bride any man would die for. Only Alice could make that look good! Jasper was dressed as a football player. I looked at Alice in confusion on that one. She looked at me and shrugged, "He said he wanted something simple." Well, no vampire I knew could make something look simple!

I was dressed up as a garden fairy. My green dress started out pretty simple, and I thought that was all I was going to wear. I learned a very valuable lesson that day: Never underesimate Alice. The dress was just something to hold all the things for my costume! She added butterflies and flowers of all colors and shapes (some of which smelled like they were real). I even had wings to top it all off. It was very ipressive, or so I thought.

When I took one look at Edward, my blush instantly returned. He was dressed as Superman. He didn't look very happy about it either. He smiled at me and said, "you look stunning."

I had to remember how to speak. "You don't look so bad yourself," I said a little breathlessly. Alice giggled.

"Shall we?" Edward asked as he reached for my had. As we were walking out the door, He turned to glower at alice. "I can't believe I'm wearing tights."

I hope you enjoyed that! I'll update soon, so review and tell me what you thought about it and give me any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!! Please enjoy.

For the first few houses, I was still thinking it was all a little silly, but then I started getting the hang of it. Even though it was an individual competition, Edward and I stuck to each other's sides the whole night. It felt like we visited every house in Forks!

When it came to how much candy Edward and I received, I started seeing a pattern. Whenever a girl was handing out the candy, she always gave Edward more. I couldn't blame them: why pay attention to the candy in your hands when the best eye candy is right in front of you? I wouldn't have minded at all, except that it was ruining my chances of winning. Edward realized what was happening, of course, and every time he would only look my way and grin crookedly. Apparently all was fair in love and trick-or-treating. I was getting competitive as the night went on, envisioning the exact costume that I would choose Edward to wear…

We started heading back to the Cullen house around nine thirty to meet the others, but we had a few interruptions when little kids asked to get their picture taken with Edward (he looked pretty legit). By the time we made it back, we were pretty late.

"Finally you guys! Sheesh! What took you so long?" Emmett asked, looking annoyed.

"We had a few interruptions," Edward said, looking my way and winking. I blushed of course.

Alice came bouncing in from the kitchen and asked Edward and me to hand over our candy bags. When she looked at mine, she gave me a look that clearly said I didn't try hard enough. She should know that you couldn't compete with Edward Cullen. We brought in Carlisle to count all the candy, because none of the others were to be trusted. We waited around for only a minute before he was done. Everyone was looking anxious, some of us because we wanted to pick costumes, others because we wanted a certain someone NOT to pick costumes.

"I've finished counting," Said Carlisle, sounding like a television host. "It was really close, and all of you did really well-"

"Just get on with it!!" Emmett and Alice yelled at the same time.

Carlisle laughed and continued, " Hahaha. Okay. The winner is… Emmett!!"

"NOOO!!!!"

Hahaha! I hope that you all enjoyed my story! Please comment! Thanks.


End file.
